Phoenix rises
by pantherxii
Summary: There is a legend about a group of vault hunters with a siren, a psycho, a marauder and three others that are secrets. Takes place two months after borderlands 2 which I'm placing two years after the first one


A pyscho with short messy black hair wearing crimson lance armor runs through a vault with a marauder behind the psycho. "Salt the wound!" The psycho yells while the marauder runs after him but they feel the ground quack. "Let's wait for the others to come." The marauder says

"You're probably wandering how a marauder and a psycho entered a vault without being killed by vault hunters, it's simple they are vault hunters." A familiar Russian voice explains "but let me explain how it all started, it started two years ago when Roland was still alive and still two years before axton and his group." The Russian voice says

A psycho with short messy black hair is running to sanctuary with bandits behind him while shooting at the psycho, Roland still helping with the construction of sanctuary sees the psycho so he gets a few crimson raiders to help him shoot the bandits then walks up to the psycho. "What do you think you're doing?" Roland asks while aiming a handgun at the psycho's head scaring the psycho a little bit then the psycho steps back. "I came here for safety." The psycho answers then roland leads him out of sanctuary and leads him near the fire hawk's cave. "You got a name?" Roland asks "no sir." The psycho answers "ok, you're name will be Phoenix and I want you to stay with someone." Roland says, the two enters the cave with roland introducing lilith to Phoenix. "So you want me to watch over a psycho, why not brick or mordecai?" Lilith asks "yeah I do, because if I take him into sanctuary he might be iilled same with mordecai and I don't trust Phoenix being a slab." Roland says "you named it?" Lilith asks "yeah and I'm not a it." Pheonix answers

Two years later, Phoenix sees lilith entering the cave then he sits down on a couch with her next to him. "What's wrong?" Phoenix asks "it's Roland, he died but we got revenge the new vault hunters found handsome jack and killed him along with the warrior." Lilith answers then starts crying so Phoenix holds her close to him then he nods. "Will you train me to be a vault hunter?" Phoenix asks, lilith nods then leads him outside where a group of bandits are, Phoenix runs at them with a buzzsaw ax then starts killing the bandits.

"You're probably thinking "hey that doesn't explain the marauder" well you're right he has his own way of coming in." The voice says

During the battle with the warrior, a group of bandits with a marauder leading them at hero's path to see hyperion engineers run at them with GUN loaders, the leading marauder grabs a knife then cuts a engineer while a goliath starts shooting at a badass loader. "Kiba get to the warrior we'll help you get there." A marauder says with the leading marauder nodding then runs forward to see mordecai sniping a engineer in the head, kiba gets to the vault to see axel, maya, Salvador, zero, kreig, and gaige fighting the warrior. Kiba runs toward them then throws a grenade at the warrior, Axel shoots at the warrior while kreig runs at the warrior then jumps at it, krieg gets his buzzsaw ax stuck in the warrior's chest making it bleed so he starts hitting at it. "Good job!" Maya yells then the warrior goes into the lava so kreig jumps onto the land while axel presses a button sending a missile at the warrior killing it while the force field around lilith and handsome jack goes down, kiba just stands watching while handsome jack starts bleeding, krieg runs at handsome jack and cuts handsome jack's head off making the head land in the lava.

"Of course it's not just two vault hunters what type of fun would that be, there is also a siren and three others but they're a secret." The russian voice says

A month after the warrior's death on a nearby planet, a girl with white hair wearing a blue tank top showing siren marks along with black pants wearing a bracelet wakes up in a bed in a house in a big city since she can't leave because what she is so she leaves her house to see people stepping away from her scared. "Moonlight, the lord wants to see you." A citizen says then moonlight gets to a building that is shaped like a H, moonlight walks in to see a robotic version of handsome jack standing near a window. "It's time." The robot jack says "time for what?" Moonlight asks "time for you to go to pandora and kill them, I was told by a scout that there's a vault with a power that can kill any planet in seconds." The robot handsome jack explains then sends her to a giant plane which takes her to pandora then drops her off in the arid badlands which after a month of work went back to no err mal while people are still getting rid of the slag. Moonlight enters the old town of fyrestone to see a green claptrap unit waiting for someone then greets moonlight happy yet annoying. "I thought most of you except one was destroyed?" Moonlight asks "the Dahl company remade us when they found it slightly safe on pandora again." The claptrap says in a regular voice not hi-pitch then the claptrap leads her out of arid badlands then leads her to a fast travel station w here they both teleport to sanctuary to see salvador helping people fix a few destroyed buildings from the attacks that happened before the last battle with the warrior. "Hello there newcomer." Salvador greets then the claptrap leads moonlight to the hq to see lilith talking with mordecai until they spot moonlight. "Good job claptrap." Mordecai says "she's another siren isn't she?" The claptrap asks "yeah, but that's impossible." Lilith says then looks at moonlight while maya enters surprised at the third siren.

"This is where I stop but don't worry this is just the beginning of these vault hunters." The russian voice says

End of the first chapter hope you guys liked it, it took me a while to make don't forget to r&r


End file.
